guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holiday Blues
Instant death? Umm, call me stupid, but how does one avoid not being killed instantly by this spell? Or is this skill useless in 1PvE fights, and useful only in party-on-party conflicts?--ProtocolOH 20:28, 23 December 2006 (CST) :If there was a way to bring Divine Intervention or Aura of the Lich to the snowball arena, that would save you, but you can't. So...useless in the 1v1 snowball fights, like in the Rift Warden's quests, but useful in the real snowball fights of 4v4. 24.6.147.36 20:33, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::divine intervention triggers on damage sacrifice is not damage. Yes, sacrifice isn't damage, but Divine Intervention triggers when your health hits 0 from sacrifice as well. A friend put it on my necro and I used BiP four times in a row, which should have killed me...Divine Intervention triggered instead and I didn't die. --4.159.225.134 20:19, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :You can survive this: Win a battle in the snowball fight, wait for the timer for the next match to start starts, use the skill. You can't get killed inbetween matches. Useless info, but ye, it is possible to use this skill and not die. Blaze 02:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) what means "and you bring the Holiday Blues to this location" what holiday blues? cause that arent the presents in snowball fights :It's like a ward thingy RT | Talk 22:31, 26 December 2007 (UTC) what do you mean? I still don't know what it means... :When you use this, you die and create a boom shit and enemies take shit dmg. Then a Well spell animation is started. Anyone in that "well" is degened to deathdom --- -- (s)talkpage 16:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Bugged skill? I've noticed that when people blow up with me in range, I'll either take the 50 damage, or I'll get the degen, but not both. Has anyone else had a similar experience? Shayne Hawke 18:21, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :It's probably just where you are, because it's a ward spell, not a hex. If you moved out of range after it triggers, you'd just get damage, if you mvoed into it you'd just get degen. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:30, 27 December 2007 (UTC) This skill BLOWS This is sort of useful in the 4v4 snowball matches. In the single player missions in defending or assaulting the Secret Snowman Lair (or whatever) this skill is COMPLETELY FREAKING USELESS. It isn't just LAME, it is FIME- F****** IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE EFFECTIVE. And not only can you never actually use it, if you hit 6 by mistake, you automatically lose. God, I hate this skill SO MUCH. Who's terrible idea was it to include this? -- Skax459 03:33, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :The snowball fights must have been designed as a stand alone activity and the terrible decisions probably arose later when it was decided to move the snowball fight skills unmodified into the solo holdiay missions. LAME! RT | Talk 23:57, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I disagree, this skill is very powerful in the snowball arena due to instant res and a LOT of snares/knockdowns/bundles. 00:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::And as to its use in the 1vE quests?--Carmine 10:51, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::Uhhhhhh, isn't this only available in the snowball arena or whatever? Blue.rellik 10:53, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's available in all of the Rift Warden's quests as far as I know. I don't think it's that bad in PvP. It's not near as good as the ele and mes skills, but it's not the worst. —Vendetta411 15:52, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::People, you just have to think outside the box, and this suddenly becomes very useful. It's a -15 degen for 45 seconds, it has a and a what, quarter sec activation? So you are in a fight, about to die, and hit it. Only thing you lose is a chance at one more snowball, and you gain an insta-res, plus make some spot on the map unhealthy, which if you crippled one or they hit their fort or carrying a gift...limits their options. 71.208.180.71 22:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's exactly the problem unless you are going to die the skill is counterproductive to use. Even if all 4 of the opposing team members are standing around you and you use this skill you'll only break even if they remain in the obviously hexed area or if you had less than 200 health when you used it. In almost all circumstances the necro will do more damage simply standing their ground and spamming snowballs. When they are about to die and they use this typically they'll do 50 damage to one person who runs off and that's all they get out of it. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Charging into large groups and detonating is exactly what this skill is made to do. The instant resurrect provides almost no downside to using the skill even at full health, and it gives any allies fighting enemies in or near the well and extreme edge. It's absolutely deadly if a whole group is fighting over a single present on the ice that has the slowdown effect. Anyone who says the skill is basically worthless in the PvP arena needs to switch to a different class. Darmikau 08:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Another reasonable thing to do is if the other team has got a present nearing their base, bomb right next to the avatar. The present-bearer will be forced to slog through there, and they're frequently at lowish health anyway and being bombarded by the rest of your team. You die, they usually can't make it more than halfway through the well, and someone on your team can swoop in and grab the present. This also serves as an insta-teleport back to base if both teams are engaged over by the other side's base, allowing you to run up and snatch newly spawning gifts while the other team is (hopefully) not paying any attention. Qing Guang 21:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's not the point. The point is that it cannoit be used in PvE. That's why it's lame. They add an insta-lose button to your skillbar. That is definitively LAME. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:14, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, certainly. With 2 necros I have had my share of screwups like that (tried to throw up an Ice Fort and hit 6 instead of 7). I'm not arguing with that part at all. But the LAME box currently also states that it is "Sucky in PvP" when it is not. It's certainly better than Steady Aim and whatnot. Qing Guang 22:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Which isn't saying much...Slypher the executive director 00:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, maybe that part was a little hasty of RT. If you use it right, it can be very useful there. I still vote making it a very high (99%?) sac so you could at least use it as a kind of trap in PvE games. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC) if its so lame... why are all the gvg guilds using it in ats tourny? anyways... ppl who say lame are the ones who are doing only the pve rift warden quests im assuming and not thinking of the pvp effects.